Hetalia Craziness!
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: I don't own anything in this. Please enjoy the Hetalians, and all the craziness they bring. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Sexy Countries are Dinosaurs!

Chapter 1

Sexy Countries Are Dinosaurs!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Ciao everyone! After looking on YouTube for Hetalia Funny Videos, and me almost dying of laughter because of it. I decided to do this. These all belong to whoever created the video on YouTube. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Romano is standing out in an open field, hands on his hips. Little did he know, Germany was behind him. When Germany reached out to touch Romano's shoulder, only for Romano to turn around. When he saw Germany, well he eyes went wide.<p>

Romano: **Holy fucking shit, it's a dinosaur, Jesus Christ, what the fuck?**

Germany just stood there, his eyes now wide.

Romano: **Oh my fucking god, fucking dinosaurs,**

Germany tries to convince Romano that he's not a dinosaur, but doesn't get a chance when Romano was kneeling away from his face.

Romano: **Holy shit, what the fuuuuuuck?!**

Germany facepalms, knowing Romano wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>-Inside the Nordic Home-<p>

Denmark was cleaning his room, because Norway threatend him that of he didn't no battle axes or beer for a century, and we know how the Dane likes his axes and beer. When he was done cleaning he stood there with his hands on his hips, however, he did not notice Sweden come in at all. So when Sweden came in and touched his shoulder, Denmark turned around and his eyes were wide.

Denmark: **Holy fucking shit, it's a dinosaur, Jeasus Christ, what the fuck?!  
>Oh my fucking god, fucking dinosaurs<br>Holy shit, what the fuuuuuuck?!**

Sweden, well he facepalmed.

* * *

><p>-In a Bar-<p>

America was a bartender for the night. Apparently England got himself dead drunk and his face is facedown on the counter. He was muttering nonesense. Then America HAD to say it.

"You're drunk," America bluntly told England.

"You're Sexy." slurred England, pointing at America.

And you can guess his reaction.

* * *

><p>-In a Swedish Bar 4 Hours After the Dinosaur Incident-<p>

The Nordics were hanging out at a bar, because Denmark got his room clean and decided that they should all go to a pub for beer. Of course the Dane got himself dead drunk. And like England, he was muttering Nonesense, while he was face down on the table. And Sweden broke the awkward silence.

"You're drunk." Sweden stated.

"You're Sexy." responded the drunk Dane, pointing to Sweden.

And guess what the reactions of the Nordics were.

* * *

><p>AN: There's more to it then that, so stick around! I don't own ANY of these! If you want to see them, look them up on YouTube.

Hasta La Pasta!~


	2. Chapter 2: WHY ROMANO!

Chapter 2

WHY ROMANO!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Ciao everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have more insaneness today! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-At the Beach-<p>

The Allies had planned a sneak attack on the Axis Powers and they needed to hold Romano hostage as well. However, when they got to the beach that the Axis were camping at. Germany and Italy were in some sort of argument, and Japan just seemed shocked. The Allies, along with Romano, came down to see the problem, but when they were there, something shocked them all!

"At what point did you forget that WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!" Germany yelled at Italy.

Italy seemed pretty mad and had a hand on his hips, surprisingly, he looked intimidating!

"Who gives a shit, GET A FUCKING LIFE!" Italy shouted back.

America and Britian dropped their jaws and clapped at Italy's stand up. Japan's jaw was dropped as well. Romano, he just smiled.

* * *

><p>-Earlier-<p>

Romano and Italy were sitting in the park, with Romano looking through some files. Then Italy began poking Romano, asking him about something.

"Can we play football, can we?" Italy begged poking Romano's hand.

Romano responded, while still looking at the files, " No, I'm reading."

Italy stopped for a moment and then...started crying! Romano stared at his little brother, wide eyed. Oh holy crapolla.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Spain looked like he was going to go bull fighting. When he was about to leave, Romano came into the room.

"Please don't go Papi." Romano begged.

"I have to." Spain replied, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"No, you don't." Romano begged again.

"I do!" Spain replied, tears fully showing.

"Piss off then!" Romano shouted.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

"Are you gonna leave? I complained in the Complaint Box, but I don't check that shit!" Romano shouted to no one in particular, and epicly puts on some shades.

* * *

><p>-In A Field-<p>

Italy is standing out in an open field, hands on his hips. Little did he know, Romano was behind him. When Romano reached out to touch his brother's shoulder, only for Italy to turn around. When he saw Romano, well he eyes went wide.

Italy: **Holy fucking shit, it's a dinosaur, Jesus Christ, what the fuck?**

Romano just stood there, his eyes now wide.

Italy: **Oh my fucking god, fucking dinosaurs,**

Romano tries to convince Italy that he's not a dinosaur, but doesn't get a chance when Italy was kneeling away from his face.

Italy: **Holy shit, what the fuuuuuuck?!**

Romano facepalms, knowing that Italy wouldn't listen.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Seborga got himself on the roof, again, and Romano was trying to get him down.

"Seborga, get down from the roof right now!" Romano shouted at Seborga.

"No, cause all you'll do is punch my shins again!" Seborga yelled back from the roof.

"Damn right I will, so get down here right now!" Romano shouted back.

"No!" Seborga retorted.

"Seborga!" Romano yelled, frustrated.

Then Italy walked by, hands in his pockets, liesurly strolling by.

"Hey, what's going on?" Italy asked.

"Seborga won't get down from the roof." Romano replied.

"Did you try threatening his shins?" Italy asked his brother.

"Of course I did!" Romano yelled at him.

* * *

><p>AN: WHY ROMANO! WHY! Well that's all! But what was Romano teaching Italy?

Hasta La Pasta!~


	3. Chapter 3: WHY! WHY! AMERICA!

Chapter 2

WHY! WHY! AMERICA!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Alo everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have even more insaneness today! Enjoy! Kesesesesesesese...

* * *

><p>-With ZHE AWESOME TRIO!-<p>

"Hey Denmark, do you have anything in the fridge?" Prussia asked as Denmark was looking in the fridge.

Then America butted in and asked, "Hey Den, grab me a glass of malk."

Denmark turned his head from the fridge and turned his head to America.

"We don't have any malk, but I can get you some milk." Denmark said.

"That's what he just said." Prussia interuppted.

"No, he's saying malk, like it's a diesease. While I'm saying it like everyone else is, m-i-l-k, milk." Denmark replied.

"Right, like 2%." Prussia said.

"Like Whole Malk." America responded.

"No no no, say milkshake." Denmark asked America.

"Milkshake." America responded.

"Now say milk." Denmark said.

"Malk." America replied.

"Dude, are you hearing this?" Denmark asked Prussia.

"Yeah, the guy wants a glass of Maulk." Prussia said.

"Den, pour me a glass of malk!" America shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Denmark asked the American.

"Just give him the freaking maulk!" Prussia shouted.

Then Old Fritz came in.

"Gilbert, inside voices please." he asked.

"Sorry daddy." Prussia said as Fritz went upstairs.

After Fritz was upstairs, the arugument continued. Until, this happend,

"Mauuuuuuuuulllllkkkkk!" Prussia, uh, mooed.

"Mooooooooo!" America mooed.

Denmark just stood there, not doing anything.

* * *

><p>-And Then This-<p>

A man and a woman meet up at a card table. Write down all youre emotional problems on little cards and take turns slapping them down on the table and being honest. Slappin them down.

The guy goes,

"Hi my name is Alfred and I'm a Scorpio." America greeted.

She goes,

"Hello my name is Michelle," Seychelles greeted, "And I'm a phyco."

"Okay. My father locked me in a closet when I was three." America continued.

"My dad came out of the closet when I was four years old." Seychelles replied.

"I'm self centered and obsessed with my appearance." said America.

"I'm from Los Anglos also." Seychelles replied.

"I cant have an orgasm unless I'm on top." America continued.

"I cant have an orgism unless I'm on crack." stated an insane like Seychelles.

"I have an imaginary friend named Bosco." said America.

"You know Bosco." cheerfully said Seychelles.

"I'm neurotic. I need to see other people." said America.

"I'm scitsafrninik. I am other people." Seychelles said, laughing insanely afterwards.

That made America stand up and leave, leaving Seychelles to laugh insanely.

* * *

><p>-And Then This-<p>

"You're drunk," America bluntly stated.

"You're sexy," England replied, pointing to America.

* * *

><p>-Then This-<p>

"And here is our lovely English Class." Austria said, showing Liectenstein the room.

Then they saw England banging America's on the chalkboard three times, while saying, "TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it minna-san! ^_^

Hasta La Pasta!~


	4. Chapter 4: NORDIC INSANENESS! Pt 1

Chapter 4

NORDIC INSANENESS! Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Hej everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have a lot more insaneness today! This time THE NORDICS ARE GETTING THEIR SHARE! Enjoy! Kesesesesesesese...

* * *

><p>-Nordic House-<p>

It was an odd day in Denmark's house,why? Well, because a normally quiet Norwegian got ahold of coffee!

Norway was almost litterly yelling with bloodshot eyes, "OH Hai Dere Iceland Isn't It A Wonderful Day?! Oh Hey, I Thought About That Icewaything And I Thought I Was Faaabulous! I Say We Go Do It Right Now, And oh, We Gota a whole boatload of Puffins! Oh Hell Yes, It's Gonna Be So Much Fun! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH! LET'SSSS DOOO EEEET!"

And then he jumped somehow in the air yelling out with sparkles around him,

"GOD MORGEN LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!"

The other Nordics stood there looking at the hyper Norweigen.

"Seee? Make him stop please" Iceland pleaded to Denmark, who just stood there with an unusual blank look on his face.

While Sweden and Finland stood in the back looking ahead as well.

-30 minutes later-

The hyper man crashed, falling asleep on the floor,by the time the other Nordics heard the thump, they where practically asleep in there rooms.

Post caffeine-high crashes...

Are deadly...

* * *

><p>-In Town-<p>

"Shut the Heeeeaall up!" Iceland told Finland.

"No, you shut the heeeeaaall up." Finland retorted.

"No, you shut hte heeeeaall up." Iceland shot back.

A stressed out Norway interuppted and said, "You can both go, and shut the hell up."

"I'm not talking to you Lukas." Iceland shot.

"Rainbow!" Finald said, shooting a rainbow from his mouth.

* * *

><p>-With Iceland-<p>

Iceland, with eyeglasses on, stands in front of Non-Hetalia Fans to give an important message.

"Nobody cares...Nobody! And, you need to shut up." Iceland said with a smile.

* * *

><p>-In Town-<p>

Finland was walking around town, seemingly scared. The Denmark showed up.

"Hey Finland!" Denmark called.

"AAAAHH!" Finland screamed in surprise.

"You gotta try this dude." Denmark said, walking over to Iceland, who was leaning against a machine labled, 'Seven Mile Spanking Machine.'

"Hah, we finally got enough people to create a Seven Mile Spanking Machine!" said Denmark as he went inside the machine.

After that, a series of, 'Ow's came from the Dane, who was inside, getting his ass kicked by spanks. Finland was scared as he watched Denmark's ass get hurt.

"Next!" Iceland called from his position.

"NO! AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Finland screamed, running away after.

Iceland was calmly leaning on his machine, when Norway came along.

"Is this where the line starts?" Norway asked his little brother.

* * *

><p>-With Iceland, Again-<p>

Iceland was standing in front of Hetalia Fangirls, with no glasses, surprisingly. And he had something to ask.

"Can you make love to a Refridgerator?" Iceland asked the crowd.

Silence.

"I can make love to anything, baby." Iceland said, winking at the Fangirls.

* * *

><p>AN: That's Part 1! Part 2 just might make some people nosebleed, or has Iceland Making Love to a Fridge, done enough?

Hasta La Pasta!~


	5. Chapter 5: GERMAN TIME!

Chapter5

GERMAN TIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Guten Tag everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have a lot more insaneness today! This time THE GERMANS ARE GETTING THEIR SHARE OF FAME! Enjoy! Kesesesesesesese...

* * *

><p>-German House-<p>

Chibitalia: *smiles and picks up a cookie*

Austria: *spots his with the cookie and yells* PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!

Chibitalia: *shocked*

Austria: NOW!

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Germany: You're mocking me aren't you? *glares at Prussia*

Prussia: Oh no no no, BOSS LOOK AN ALIEN! *points behind*

Germany: WHERE?! *looks behind him, only to see nothing*

Prussia: Bahahahah, oh wooooh! *continues to laugh*

Germany: *glares*

* * *

><p>-With Prussia-<p>

Prussia: It is awesome! Almost as awesome as I am! Now the next thing for me to do is to stop A MOTORCYCLE GANG!

He then lets Gilbird fly around.

Prussia: With just me!

-Later-

France and Spain: *watches as Prussia rides a motorcycle*

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Prussia: You're awesome, you're awesome, you're awesome, YOU'RE AWESOME!

Germany: ZHAT IS ENOUGH!

* * *

><p>-And Then This-<p>

Prussia: I know someone who can help...

Germany: If you say You're Mom, you're fired.

Prussia: *silent for a bit, then smirks* My mom.

Germany: That's it, get out!

Prussia: It was worth it.

* * *

><p>AN: ALRIGHTY! DONE WITH THIS! Thank you those who reviewed, followed, and favored.

Okay, I'm now taking requests. It can be any country, OC or state. If you want Yaoi, you'll get it, but it must be about the Hetalia stuff. I doesn't have to be a YouTube Video also. Just PM me about it. It must include the countries and what you want to happen.

Hasta La Pasta!~


	6. Chapter 6: WHY!

Chapter 6

WHY!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these! They all go to their respective owners on YouTube or whoever created them. Hetalia belongs to its respective owner.

A/N: Alo everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter, I have a lot more insaneness today! This time MOCHIS ARE IN THE SPOTLIGHT! Enjoy! Kesesesesesesese...

* * *

><p><strong>-In A Dark Room-<strong>

**America had captured three mochis. One that looked like him, in a way, another looking like Canada, and the last one one looking similar to England. America had a katana in his hand, muttering to himself for a bit.**

**"Alright..." America decided, taking the sheathed katana and slashed at the England Mochi, which was on a lone table.**

**At once the Mochi began to panic, voicing his final will.**

**"AH! Why would you do this?! I have a wife and two kids!" England Mochi screamed in panic.**

**"NOOOOO!" America shouts guiltily. "What have I done?!" **

**"AH! Tell my children I love them!" England Mochi told him, backing off the table slowly until he was at the edge.**

**"DADDY!" Mochi America and Mochi Canada yelled is sadness.**

**"AAAHHH!" England Mochi screamed, falling of the table.**

**"NOOOOOO!" America and the Two Children Mochi scream as Mochi England hits the ground...not moving at all...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere-<strong>

**"Team Death Match!"**

**"Team Death Match!"**

**"Team Death Match!"**

**"Team Dea-!"**

**"STAHP IT!"**

**"Team De-!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"Sorry..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan: Italy, get my top hat.<strong>

**Italy: But you don't have a top hat.**

**Japan: THEN I'LL MAKE ONE! *claps hands and 50 gallon hat appears on head* Magic Just Got Real!**

***Dramatic Music***

* * *

><p><strong>Austria: And here is our wonderful English Class.<strong>

**Romania: *slamming America's head against the wall* TWILIGHT ISN'T LITURATURE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed Mina-san!**

**Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
